


An Open Invitation

by yellowwarbler



Category: DCU
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowwarbler/pseuds/yellowwarbler
Summary: Dick makes a casual comment in bed. Wally obsesses. Or: the development of a kink in real-time.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Comments: 23
Kudos: 256





	An Open Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [xavierurban](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xavierurban/pseuds/xavierurban) for betaing! This prompt got posted from the dckinkmeme on a server I'm in and I couldn't help myself ^^;

When Dick wakes up, the light from that god-awful neon billboard is still pouring around the edges of his blackout curtains. Squinting at his alarm, he catches the time: 3:47 AM. He hasn't been asleep for more than an hour. Dick rolls over, grumbling nonsensically, and closes his eyes again. It takes a solid fifteen seconds to figure out what the hell woke him in the first place: Wally. Wally is awake in bed.

He's laying on his back, letting out choked off little whimpers. When Dick focuses, he can see motion under the sheets, Wally's hand furiously working at his cock. 

"Again?" Dick asks, the word sleep-slurred.

Wally freezes. Then he looks over at Dick, grimacing. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Kinda bummed you didn't," Dick murmurs. He reaches out under the sheets and slides his hand across Wally's well-muscled thigh, digging his fingers into the meat of it for a second before creeping it up toward Wally's cock. The head of it is soaked. Wally's fist is slick too, like he's already gotten off and then just kept jacking himself through it. "What's got you all worked up?"

"Too much adrenaline?" Wally guesses, voice strained. He doesn't look down, can't seem to look away from Dick's face. "Just… I couldn't--"

Dick hums thoughtfully. He squeezes Wally's cock, just enough to make him whimper and roll his eyes back, mouth dropping open. Then Dick lets go and rolls back over onto his stomach. 

The next whimper is decidedly less happy. 

"Come on," Dick says, spreading his legs. "You've got a blanket invitation here, man. Go for it."

"Shit," Wally breathes. "Seriously?"

Dick hums again, halfway back to sleep. He feels Wally's hand ghost down his back and grip his hip, thumb sliding over a coil of raised scar. Wally's body moves closer until the length of him is plastered against Dick's back. 

Wally curls into Dick, the cold tip of his nose pressing into the crux of Dick's neck. He grinds his cock into the cleft of Dick's ass, hips moving in short jerks. "God, you feel good…"

Dick is floating. His eyes are drifting shut, too heavy to keep open. He gets snap shots of sensation as he goes in and out: Wally spreading him open, hooking a thumb in his hole. Wally's cock pushing inside him. Wally's teeth clenching into Dick's shoulder as he comes inside him. Dick basks in the hazy pleasure of it without reacting, his body warm and lax and utterly open to Wally. 

When they get up in the morning, Wally kisses him deeper than six in the morning calls for before flashing out of the apartment. Beyond grimacing at the mess Wally left behind, Dick doesn't think much about it.

Wally can't think about anything else.

++++

The thing is, Wally totally thinks about things other than sex. His mind moves as fast as the rest of him, right? So he could be solving, like, every major world problem. But does he? No. Instead his useless hellbrain chooses to fixate on Dick Grayson and Dick Grayson exclusively.

Case in point: Wally superspeeds straight into a wall because he is _too busy thinking about fucking Dick while he tries to sleep_.

Is that gross? Wally thinks it's probably gross. Dick barely gets enough sleep as is, and Wally wants to… what? Capitalize on that? Wait till Dick goes nearly comatose with exhaustion and fuck him until Dick can't stay alseep anymore, just has to lay there and shake and take it?

"I'm disgusting," Wally says. 

Roy squints at him. Then he gestures vaguely at Wally's head. "No kidding. You've got, like, trash," he says, completely ignoring Wally's moral crisis. "What the hell did you run through?"

Pulling a piece of what may or may not have once been a fast-food wrapper from his hair, Wally sighs. "Back of a McDonald's," he admits. "But that's not the important part."

His already thin patience apparently gone, Roy reaches out and scrubs at Wally's head. "The hell it's not! You're not coming in here looking like you've been dumpster diving, asshole."

From somewhere in the house, Lian chimes in with a cheerful, "Asshole!"

"That's an adult word only!" Roy shouts back before glaring at Wally. _Look what you did_ , those eyes say.

"Sorry," Wally offers. "Can I borrow your shower? And some pants?"

Roy just lets out a disgusted noise and steps back to let Wally into the house.

"You sound like a dying cat when you do that," Wally mutters.

Roy kicks him in the ankle. 

Things deteriorate pretty quickly after that, but their impromptu round of fisticuffs only lasts until Lian starts chucking board books at them. Roy wastes no time in kicking Wally's ass down the hall toward the bathroom, Lian trailing behind him like the little enforcer she is. Wally blows her a kiss before phasing through the bathroom door just to hear her shriek with glee.

He speeds through the shower and steals sweatpants and a shirt from Roy's room, then rematerializes in the kitchen. Lian is playing in the living room, and Roy is watching her from the kitchen. 

He looks Wally up and down. "I expect the pants back."

"Not the shirt?" Wally stretches it out, getting an upside down look at the Queen Industries logo. "Ah." He wisely says nothing else.

"You done with your freak out?" Roy is looking back at Lian. She's got a t-rex toy in one hand and a Barbie dream camper in the other. She's shouting, "We have to give her baby back," at the top of her lungs while ramming the two together.

Wally, again, refrains from commenting. "For the moment."

"And it was over…"

"Nothing." Now that Wally is here, standing in front of Roy, he can't bring himself to admit it. _I'm obsessing over weird sex with Dick_ is exactly the kind of crap Roy would kick him out for.

"So it's got nothing to do with you getting let go of again," Roy says off-handedly. 

"You've been talking to Dick." It has nothing to do with Wally's appalling inability to hold a job, actually, but he figures that's because he's been going out of his way not to think about it.

Roy goes to the fridge and pulls out one of the high-calorie bars he keeps around for Wally, then a ziplock bag stuffed with leftover pizza. He hands Wally the bar first. "He mentioned you moved back in. You should've never moved out."

 _Oh, great_ , Wally thinks. Roy is going full-mom on him. "It's not that big a deal. We need our own space. I have Central, he's got Bludhaven, and anyway, it takes me three whole seconds to go from one place to the other."

On the counter, Roy's phone buzzes. Roy grabs it and looks at the screen, then accepts the call. "Which of us are you looking for? Yeah. Uh huh." He hands Wally the phone. "It's Dick."

Wally shrugs and takes it. "Hey."

"You forgot your phone again," Dick says. He's definitely driving. Wally can hear the static of the radio going on and off in his squad car.

"Aren't you in a hands free state, Officer?" 

"Bluetooth is a thing," Dick reminds him. "Anyway, stop forgetting your phone. I called you like seven times and almost totally freaked."

Okay, Wally actually feels bad about that. Dick's need to keep tabs on his people is completely pathological, but given his history, Wally doesn't blame him at all. "Sorry, babe. I was in a hurry. Everything's okay, though."

Wally heard Dick huff a laugh. Faintly, he hears the sound of a car horn honking. "Anyway I'm texting Roy a list. Can you pick up some things from the store? We are completely foodless, Wally. You might not survive."

"The real reason you called," Wally says drily. Dick cackles. Wally could listen to him all day. 

"You got me," Dick admits. "See you tonight. Love you."

Wally doesn't linger long after that. He gets the list Dick texts him and drops the groceries off. Then he gets a news alert from Central about a robbery. Then another. Then another.

Wally fully intended to beat Dick home. He kind of wanted to talk about what Dick said, about the way he'd let Wally use his body like a sex toy, but instead Wally spent literal hours trying to hunt down Captain Cold which would have been a lot easier if he wasn't so fixated on the memory of Dick's sleep-loose body taking his cock again and again at a stupidly early hour.

By the time Wally drops Captain Cold off with the police and runs to Bludhaven, hours have passed. He's beyond late. It's past two in the morning on the east coast. Dick worked the day shift, probably went home and power napped before hitting the streets. He'll be exhausted, Wally figures. He might even already be asleep.

Wally runs just a little faster.

He gets to the apartment and phases through the door, careful to make as little sound as possible. It's an unusual experience. Normally he'd come skidding into the apartment, trip over something he or Dick left out earlier, and stumble to a thundering halt.

The apartment is dark. The bedroom door is open, and when Wally steps inside, Dick is asleep on his belly, his mouth open, breathing slowly and deeply. The sheet is drifting down on his back, just covering the generous swell of his ass. Wally has to just stand there and take in the sight of him. Dick's so _gorgeous_. How Wally managed to trick Dick into loving him remains a mystery.

He flashes out of his uniform and stands there naked for a few beats before he can convince himself to move toward the bed. He can see Dick so clearly in his mind's eye, legs spread, telling Wally _you've got a blanket invitation_. Is it that easy?

It feels like it shouldn't be. Wally still thinks it's weird. But that doesn't stop him from putting one knee on the bed, careful and quiet. He waits to see if Dick starts to stir, then climbs on when he doesn't.

He tugs the sheet off Dick, freezing when Dick grumbles and curls into himself, pulling one leg up and shifting onto his side. Wally lays on his side behind Dick and runs his hand down Dick's side, over his hip. He squeezes Dick's ass before pressing a finger into the cleft of it and rubbing at his hole. Dick doesn't react. His breathing doesn't change. Wally reaches over him to grab lube from the nightstand drawer.

Dick _did_ tell him it was okay…

Wally rubs at Dick's hole with slick fingers, feels how easily the muscle gives way. Dick is impossibly soft and relaxed. Wally's never been harder in his life.

He jacks his own cock a few times, biting his lip. Fuck, he could come just _looking_ at Dick. With his free hand, Wally grabs Dick's cheek and spreads him open, exposing his hole. Wally uses his thumb to pull at Dick's rim, holding him open. He shuffles closer, holding the head of cock against it.

"Fuck," Wally breathes. He keeps working his dick, rubbing the head against that softened ring. He could come just like this, could come all over Dick's ass, make him wet and filthy. He could--

Wally bites his lip hard to keep quiet. His cock jerks and spills, coming all over Dick's hole, dripping down between his thighs. He breathes heavily and squeezes his cock again.

It's still not enough.

Dick murmurs something, shifts sleepily, but settles again, tucking a hand under his chin.

Wally's already hard again, courtesy of the speedforce. Dick never seemed to mind that it takes Wally upwards of three orgasms to really come down, even when Dick is so overstuffed and overstimulated he starts crying. Blanket permission, Wally remembers.

He grabs Dick's leg, lifting it up. He can tell Dick is hard like this, his cock curving up toward the smooth plane of his stomach. Wally doesn't touch it. Instead, he humps against Dick's ass, sliding into the mess he left behind. His cock catches on Dick's hole. With a few careful nudges, the head pushes in. Wally thrusts shallowly, watching Dick's face, slack with sleep.

Then he pushes in, one long slide.

Dick doesn't wake up, but his face scrunches. He lets out a little noise, one that goes straight to Wally's cock. Wally fucks into him harder, wanting to hear it again.

He drops Dick's leg and grabs his hips instead, shifting onto his knees and pulling Dick with him. Dick's so tight, so hot--he's the best thing Wally's ever stuck his cock in. It doesn't matter how many times they do this, it's always _so good_.

Dick's chest collapses against the bed. Wally keeps his ass up, fucking into it harder, faster. He wants to hear Dick again. He wants to feel him pushing back, searching for his own pleasure. Wally wants Dick to wake up on his cock, to see him scramble for his bearings.

"Dick," Wally catches himself saying. "Fuck, Dick, come on--" He grinds in again and taps into the speedforce, his body buzzing for a split second before focusing that energy. Inside Dick, Wally starts to vibrate.

Dick's body clenches, everything going rigid. Wally whines, unable to stop moving, as Dick scrambles up onto his elbows.

"W-wha--" Dick breaks off with a whimper. His thighs shake. He shoves his forehead toward the bed, his fingers digging into the bed.

"So good," Wally keeps saying, the words looping. He's gone stupid from fucking Dick. He couldn't get any other words out if he tried.

Dick looks over his shoulder at Wally, eyes wet. Wally can't look away from him. "Wally--please," Dick says. His voice is soft, still slurred from sleep. 

Wally pulls out, flipping Dick over. He hits the bed with a bounce, staring up at Wally with his mouth open, eyes wide. Wally fucks into him and starts vibrating again, the wet squelches and soft panting impossibly loud in the quiet of their room. He pushes his hands under Dick's knees and guides them up.

"Hold yourself open," Wally rasps. Dick does so without hesitation, pulling his legs toward his chest, folding himself in half. He's whimpering, groaning, his body shaking. His cock is leaking onto his belly. If Wally touched it, Dick would shoot off like a rocket. 

Wally doesn't touch it.

He leans down, slowing his pace to a grind, and mouths at Dick's chest. He gets his teeth on one peaked nipple and pulls at it. He has to have his hands on Dick. He runs them over Dick's belly, squeezes his hips, digs his fingers into the meat of his ass. He wants to leave marks. He wants Dick to cry. 

"Love you," Wally pants, leaning back up. He starts fucking into Dick again, hard, the vibrations shaking Dick's body. 

"Lo--Wally--" Dick can't seem to speak. A trail of drool runs from the corner of his mouth and down his cheek. On a particularly hard thrust, Dick's body seizes. His cock jerks, and he shoots off so hard his come splatters up his chest.

Wally doesn't stop. Dick's body goes even tighter. Wally starts to come again, but fuck, he can't seem to stop. He just comes and comes until his body finally starts to slow, the excess energy dissipating. When he pulls out, Dick lets out a soft, mewling noise. His arms and legs collapse onto the bed.

"You okay?" Wally asks, still catching his breath.

Dick gives him a glazed-over sort of smile. He hums. "You woke me up."

"Eventually," Wally says, grins. He reaches between Dick's legs, pressing two fingers into his hole. Dick is so wet, so messy. Wally can feel himself start to recover. One more time.

Dick squirms on his fingers. He crosses his arms over his chest like he's trying to hold himself together. The dampness at his eyes is back. "Again?"

"Can I?" Wally asks. He scissors his fingers open, transfixed by the way Dick's hole gives so easily.

Dick is panting now, his mouth open. He nods. "S'okay. Come on," he says, rolling his hips. "Put it in."

Wally doesn't argue. He pulls his fingers out and rolls Dick back onto his side. He curls himself around Dick and slides home again, kissing Dick's cheek, down his neck. "Go back to sleep," Wally tells him, rolling his hips. Dick huffs, laughing, and closes his eyes.

One more time, Wally tells himself.


End file.
